Excesos
by Menaland
Summary: Cuando inicias una carrera sin control, no existen límites que te detengan.


**Los personajes pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertence la trama **

* * *

><p>El <em>ardor<em> de mi muñeca recorrió mi cuerpo hasta hacer reaccionar mi ceño, frunciéndolo.

Suspiré.

Cerré los ojos, apretando mis parpados con una fuerza innecesaria por unos segundos, acostumbrándome a la sensación, y luego los abrí, para dejar la pequeña navaja en mi mesita de noche, mientras sentía como una fina gota de sangre brotaba de la herida que yo misma me acababa de propinar. Mis ojos, _sádicamente_, dirigieron su atención hasta ella, persiguiendo su recorrido, que dibujaba una fina espiral por mi brazo, terminando en mi codo y goteando de este hasta la superficie suave que era mi cama. Genial, ahora tendría que lavar mis sábanas. Deje mi vista congelada en esa mancha de sangre sobre la tela, mientras mi mente consideraba que este perfectamente seria uno de aquellos momentos en los cuales solía agradecer que Charlie, _mi padre_, me diera mi espacio. Claro, lo diría si él no se hubiera muerto.

Sonreí.

Siempre supe que él me queria, pero también sé que jamas me amó completamente; Y desde que cierta vez escuché una discusión por teléfono que tuvo con mi madre, comprendí el porque oculto detrás de ciertas actitudes que solía tener conmigo, como aquellos momentos en los que me quedaba mirando, como buscando una diferencia, un fallo; o las veces en las que su expresion delataba la existencia miles de dudas habitando su mente, dudas acerca de mi. Todo para llegar a la conclusion de que quizás, yo no era su hija.

En ese momento se sintio como una puñalada al estomago, dejandome la sensación de que quizas habia estado viviendo mis dias en una gran _mentira_ hasta ese instante; pero en este preciso momento...bueno, creo que la sensasación no ha variado mucho, pues mi propio cerebro parece repeler estos pensamientos, expulsandome de nuevo hasta la realidad.

Utilizé mis piernas para impulsarme, levantándome de la cama y dándole un rápido vistazo a las sabanas, solo para comprobar que, durante ese lapsus en el cual me perdí dentro de mis pensamientos, la milimétrica huella de sangre que dejo aquella primera gota derramada, ahora se había convertido en un pequeño intento de mancha. _Joder._ Continué mi camino hasta llegar a mi destino, el baño, luego abrí el grifo del agua caliente y puse mi brazo izquierdo, sin dudar, bajo el chorro. No hay palabras para describir lo que sentí. Reprimí un grito mordiendo mi labio, a la vez que una oleada de satisfacción invadió a mi cuerpo.

Una cosa que debes saber acerca de mí: me fascina el dolor fisico.

Ya casi no recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a hacer esto, recuerdo que incluso yo misma lo criticaba, pero de un momento a otro me percate de que se habia convertido en uno de mis pequeños vicios culposos, aquellos de los cuales simplemente no deseas hablar con nadie. Cuando pude percibir claramente tres lineas rojizas en mi muñeca, cerré el grifo mientras el ardor me producia un homigueo que recorría todo mi brazo. Lo ignoré totalmente, pues un sonido en la planta baja de mi casa distrajo mi atención. Un leve impulso de adrenalina me advirtió que mi cuerpo se preparaba para el peligro. Era fuerte, joven y la vida solitaria a los apenas recién cumplidos dieciocho años me habian enseñado a valerme por mi misma. Pero nada es suficiente para librarte completamente de una emocion tan fuerte como lo es el miedo.

Levante la vista hacia el espejo, mirando por encima de mi hombro, comprobando que, para mi descanso, no tenia a nadie respirando psicoticamente a mis espaldas. Salí del baño, hasta el pequeño pasadizo que se conectaba con la escalera. Era sigilosa, tanto como te lo podría permitir estar sin zapatos dentro de tu casa. Siempre me había agradado aquella sensacion que produce estar descalza. Aun así, los sonidos de pasos en la primera planta eran un tanto mas alarmantes que cualquier escala de placer que me podría permitir esa sensación. Contuve la respiracion y me escabullí por la escalera, escalón por escalón, procurando no hacer el menor ruido que podría delatarme, pero al parecer la madera sencillamente no ponía de su parte en el trabajo de no quebrantar el silencio perfectamente combinado con la penumbra que completaban la atmósfera de mi hogar en esos instantes. Era algo irónico este momento; parecía alguna escena de cierta película de terror que había ido a ver en el cine, con la mínima diferencia de que esta situación no me parecía para nada graciosa y en vez de una risa, mi cuerpo reaccionaba haciendo dezlizar una gota de sudo frio por nuca mientras mis pies tocaban el penúltimo escalón.

La estructura de mi casa no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo con el pasar de los años, seguía siendo aquella pequeña morada de dos pisos y a dos aguas costeada por una bastante joven pareja de esposos; teniendo la ilusa idea de que podrían pasar alli el resto de sus días en compañia del pequeño fruto de su amor. Lamentablemente, yo era aquel fruto y aquella pareja de ilusos mis padres, solo que al final su sueño no se hizo exactamente realidad pues el termino muerto y ella terminaria sus dias en otro universo parelelo, un lugar llamado Phoenix, muy lejos del lluvioso pueblo de Fokrs. _Trágico_. Consideré de la idea de como se sentirían ellos si yo muriera a manos de este "visitante" desconocido.

Pero no pude seguir aquella linea de pensamiento una vez estuve parada en el piso de caoba de mi pequeña sala, en medio de la penumbra y el silencio. Uno, dos, tres. Repentinamente sentí unas manos pequeñas y cálidas sobre mis ojos, yo tenia la adrenalina al tope y en reacción la golpee con mi codo en las costillas, sin embargo cuando escuche su pequeño gritito de dolor lo supe. Todo paso muy rápido, claro que aquello no impidio que antes mi pobre corazón no pegase un increible sobresalto.

-Alice, estas bromas se estan saliendo de control-replique para luego escuchar su risita, mas parecida a la de un duende que a la de una chica de 19 años.

-A veces pienso que ya nadie tiene sentido del humor...-dijo ella, no podia ver su rostro pero apostaria mi vida a que sus ojos rodaron cuando aquellas palabras salienron de sus labios.

-¿Tal vez tu concepto de sentido del humor este algo erroneo?-Ella rio de nuevo y yo quite sus manos de mis rostro con suavidad, para liberar a mis ojos de la represalia impuesta por sus manos y luego me giré para verla.

-Puede ser... si, pero bueno es hora de volver a este sitio un hogar otra vez-dicho eso encendió el interruptor dejando que la luz iluminara la pequeña salita con sus muebles perfectamente combinados, despiediendo un aire sencillo y barato pero moderno y "chic". De acuerdo, algunas cosas si habian cambiado en este lugar desde que decidí mudarme con mi mejor amiga y artista en potencia, Alice Brandon, aquella chica bajita, delgada y con los cabellos azabache despeinados, que no soporto vivir con la idea de que alguien como yo, sin el menor sentido del estilo, viviera por su propia cuenta y por sus propios medios.

Alice habia nacido con el don de embellecer hasta una casa simplona como lo era esta a la que solíamos llamar hogar. Alguna vez creí que se acostaba con los dueños de las pequeñas tiendas de interiores con las que contaba mi pequeño pueblo, pero despeje esos pensamientos por ser completamente desagradables. Y un tanto graciosos. Es por ello que desde que se mudo, a pocas semanas de la muerte de mi padre, ya dos años atrás, esta casa se lleno de una calidez excepcional. En el fondo yo sabia que la razon de su mudanza era, que no habia nadie que supiera como se sentia la soledad como ella, habiendo estado sola en el mundo desde que tenia uso de razon, quizas, no quisiera que otra persona pasase por lo mismo, o tal vez, ella necesitara aun mas la compañia de otra persona y por eso se aferraba incluso a alguien con el alama muerta, como yo.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Hola?, despierta ya, necesito y quiero que te pruebes un precioso vestido que he comprado para ti hoy

-Arg-exclame sin pensar, para luego darme cuenta de mis palabras-tengo tarea; tu tambien deberias avanzar lo tuyo-dije intentado librarme del tema. Alice adoraba usarme de maniquí. Ella sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa pero luego se detuvo y me miro con recelo.

-¿Que... te has hecho en el brazo?

Su cambio de tema me dejo un tanto fuera de lugar. Mierda, lo habia olvidado por completo.

-No es nada importante-dije de modo cortante, con el plan de evadirla y subir a refugiarme en mi habitacion, pero ella bloqueó el camino, apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

Intente esconder mi brazo, refugiando mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos; pero solo logré rozarme las heridas con la textura aspera de mis jeans, lo cual me hizo lanzar una mueca a la cual ella reaccionó de sobremanera y casi de golpe, abriendo sus ojos color almendra de un modo exagerado y frunciendo el ceño a la vez.

-¡Eres una estupida!-dijo, para luego darse la vuelta e irse escaleras arriba

Me quede alli, parada en el rellano inferior en medio del silencio. Sonrei de lado, conocía su historia y sabia por que esto le afectaba tanto, pero simplemente no me interesó ser su amiga en este momento, camine hasta el recibidor tomando mis llaves y mi polera de la percha en la que siempre se encontraba colgada. Necesitaba alguna distracción y sabia donde encontrarla.


End file.
